


Triggered

by OhanaHoku



Series: Multi-fandom Whumptober Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Stiles, Dark, Dark Stiles Stilinski, Death, Double Whump, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e11 The Last Chimera, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Prompt Fic, Stiles whump, Suicide, Theo whump, Tumblr Prompt, Violence, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, dark!stiles, gunpoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku
Summary: What if the Sheriff had died that day in the hospital? What would Stiles do and how would Theo worm his way out of this one?-Whumptober 2019 - Late Entry, Day 5: Gunpoint (Double Whump!)PLEASE READ TAGS FIRST!





	Triggered

**Author's Note:**

> Very late entry for day five of Whumptober! All Triggers are in the tags, so please read them and do not read this fic if you struggle with suicidal thoughts. While I have written about suicide, I do not condone or encourage suicide, nor do I wish anyone ever to take their own lives. Please, if you deal with suicidal thoughts or tendencies, talk to someone. If not a friend or family member, then call the suicide hotline where you live and get help, please. I've put a link below that has a list of numbers for various countries where you can talk to someone about the way you feel, without any repercussions or judgement. Please consider this and take the first step to feeling better.  
[Suicide Hotlines](http://www.suicide.org/international-suicide-hotlines.html)

Cold steel pressed to his temple, and warm blood dripped down his chest where claws had slashed into him, kanima venom coursing through his blood, rendering his body useless, because, of course, Stiles was quick enough to use his own chimera against him.

  
  
The chimera who lays unconscious only thirty feet away, her body still jerking occasionally with the aftershocks of the powerful voltage that had finally taken her down once Stiles had no more use of her.

  
  
Everything that he wanted, the very thing that he had dreamt of coaxing out and making part of his pack stood before him.

  
  
And he was terrified.

“You wanted Void Stiles? Hm? Well, you got him. You should have killed me when you had the chance, Theo. See, I don’t mess around when the people I love are hurt.” He murmured, eyes cold and unfeeling as he held the gun to Theo’s head.

  
  
“You killed my father. I can’t forgive you for that. I can’t let you go unpunished for it either. I don’t care what Scott says.” He told him, his voice hollow, yet filled with simmering rage.

“I’m gonna kill you. You won’t be able to hurt anyone ever again. I’ll make sure of that.” He whispered, gripping the gun tighter.

  
  
Theo swallowed thickly, unable to even parse together a single sentence. Fear made his throat dry, and his heart pounded quickly with terror.

  
  
“This is where you die.” Stiles murmured.

  
  
Theo screwed his eyes shut tightly, his heart rate speeding up before abruptly coming to a halt only milliseconds after Stiles pulled the trigger.

  
*************************

Stiles stumbled away from Theo’s body, his vision blurring in and out as panic finally set in as the adrenaline left him. His back hit the opposite wall, and he slid down to the ground with a hard thump as he fainted.

He came to a while later, blinking his eyes open as he registered the low growling coming from his left. He turned to look at the fallen Chimera, Tracy’s eyes glowing a golden orange as she glared at Stiles with open hatred.

She was still slumped on the ground, evidently too weak to get up, despite her blatant desire to do so. Her nostrils flared as she scented the blood of her Master in the air, her body tense with unrest. “I’m going to kill you.” She snarled.

Stiles laughed cynically. “No, no, you won’t.” He told her, an eery grin as his face as he gracelessly made his way to his feet.

“I will! I’ll kill you, I swear it!” She growled, limbs twitching as she tried to convince her body to move.

Stiles, an empty look in his eyes and a too-easy smile on his face, just shook his head. “You won’t. You can’t kill someone who’s already dead.” He said, raising the gun to his head.

Tracy’s eyes widened, and she screamed in outrage as Stiles pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count - 489. This feels pretty forced and rushed to me. It is not the type of story I really write, so it's pretty different. But I was pressed for time to do this prompt so I can get to the others, so here it is!  
Check out my [tumblr](https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
